


It's Not Funny (The Knock on Wood Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has unfinished business with Carson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Funny (The Knock on Wood Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of 'Careful', by doctorv

"It's not funny." Carson stated as Rodney started laughing.

"Of course not," he replied while trying to keep a straight face. "How did this happen anyways?"

This was the casts on both of Carson's legs. They'd been there long enough to get a number of signatures, so Rodney figured it must have happened shortly after they left on the mission. Carson sighed and leaned back on the bed, "I fell down some stairs walking to the cafeteria."

Rodney attempted to look sympathetic, but ended up laughing instead. It was only when Carson threw a pillow at him that he stopped. Holding the pillow he walked over to the bed and grinned at his boyfriend, "Don't we have something to finish?"

It took Carson a moment to figure out what he was talking about and then he looked at Rodney incredulously, "You can't be serious."

"I believe I stated we were going to finish even if I came back in a full body cast." Rodney carefully put the pillow back behind Carson's head, "And since I'm perfectly fine and you just have to lay there, I'm completely serious."

Carson shook his head in exasperation before pulling Rodney in for a kiss.


End file.
